tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryu Hanazawa
Ryu Hanazawa aka '''Lotus '''is a male Ghoul who lives in the 1st Ward working as a software developer. He works part time at Anteiku. Appearance Ryu sports an afro of loose brown curls and scruffy stubble, giving him an air of unreliability compounded by his dozy eyes. He almost exclusively wears suits but breaks out his favourite Hawaiian shirt on special occasions. When on ghoul business, Ryu pulls his afro into a bun, coupled with flower themed ties and his signature lotus mask based on his rinkaku. Personality Living in the 1st ward has led to Ryu cultivating a cordial and friendly attitude towards all, ingratiating himself with others as a necessary defence, in truth he is quite reserved viewing most humans with disdain. His natural lack of physical stamina has bled into his daily life, being exceptionally passive and non-confrontational preferring discourse as his primary course of action. This does not mean he not enjoy fighting; he relishes the opportunity to test and stretch his limits. History Being embedded in the first ward Ryus’ family had run a flower shop for as long as he can remember, living in the same world as humans since the day he was born has given him an insight into humanity and a cynical view on the world at large. As an assumed human Ryu was able to go through the education system and graduated high school, deciding to work as a software developer to support his siblings and the family business. Being unable to hunt for both himself and his family without raising too much suspicion, Ryu joined Anteiku. While being busy with his primary work commitments, Ryu still finds time to work part-time at Anteiku but jumps at the opportunity to assist his workplace with its more covert activties such as corpse recovery. Powers and Abilities '''Combat: '''Ryu has no real formal combat training and reacts to a stiuation as he sees fit, this makes him a tad unpredictable as he come up with responses on the fly. '''Strengths: '''He exhibits a preternatural recovery rate that supersedes other ghouls and is able to take obscene amounts of punishment. '''Weaknesses: '''Ryus’ inexperience is apparent and his low stamina prevents him from dragging fights out for too long as a result he prefers to try and talk his way out of combat first. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: Ryus’ pink kagune consists of four thick tentacles made up of overlapping plates. These plates can be unfurled giving his kagune to appearance of a blooming lotus. Strengths: The plates are able to shift independently of one another, this allows Ryu more flexibility with how he responds to opponents. Keeping the surface of his kagune in constant motion makes attacks glide off it and making its’ plates stand on end will lacerate and tear flesh from an opponent. Weaknesses: As his kagune is not a single structure it is far more vulnerable than other Rinkaku kagune and has no real tip; it is lacks the ability to pierce through targets. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Trivia * When in the heat of battle Ryu loses his composure and tends to talk down to his opponents. Category:Characters Category:Anteiku Category:Ghouls Category:Rinkakus